


[podfic] Mystery Dance

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Other Side (Fan Film)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gender Issues, Genderswap, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sexswap, Sexual disfunction, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of balder12's fic "Mystery Dance," which is itself a sequel to the SPN fanfilm "The Other Side," made by counteragent and written by astolat.</p>
<p>Summary: Set after the events of "The Other Side." Dean and Sam struggle with the way their new female bodies change their relationship with the world and each other.</p>
<p>Length: 00:53:01</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mystery Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mystery Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989550) by [Balder12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balder12/pseuds/Balder12). 
  * Inspired by [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838289) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat), [counteragentfilms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragentfilms/pseuds/counteragentfilms). 



**Title:** [Mystery Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989550)  
 **Author:** balder12  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** Dean and Sam struggle with the way their new female bodies change their relationship with the world and each other.

 **NOTE:** This fic is based on  & takes place after the events of [The Other Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/838289), a Supernatural fan film made by counteragent and written by astolat. The Other Side is AMAZING and if you haven’t seen it yet, you should totally go watch it immediately. I love it so!! ♥ ♥ ♥

Balder12 provides a quick summary of what happens during The Other Side to refresh your memory (SPOILER WARNING if you haven't watched it yet): _In late season three Sam and Dean are turned into women by a dragon's curse. At the end of the story they're given the opportunity to change back to their true forms, but the dragon tells them that as long as Dean has a woman's body the hell hounds can't track him, and so he's free of the contract on his soul. Dean stays a woman to avoid Hell. Sam stays a woman out of solidarity._

**Length:** 00:53:01  
 **Download:** (zipped folders)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Mystery%20Dance%20mp3.zip) (49.1 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/Mystery%20Dance%20m4b.zip) (26.1 MB)  
ETA: Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mystery-dance)!

**Stream the First 13 Minutes Here:**  


Additional Notes:  
1\. This is the first podfic I’ve done where I used Auphonic to filter the final product! It made everything a lot louder and took away some background fuzz. I hope it enhances your listening experience~  
2\. Thanks so much to fishpatrol for beta-listening! And thanks also to balder12 for the podfic permission, and to counteragent in general for making such an awesome film. ♥  
2\. The image on the coverart is excerpted from an official [production still](http://counteragentfilms.com/pictures/) from The Other Side and was taken by Min Benjamin-Hong. (The overlaid image is from [this](http://supernaturalfansonline.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=96&pid=4497#top_display_media) episode still of Sam from 3x05, Bedtime Stories.)

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1825632.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/73857.html)


End file.
